B
Die B&W Naturpflege Fachversand GmbH ist ein Versandhandelsunternehmen das mit Naturkosmetik, Nahrungsergänzug Produkten mit Sitz in Velbert, Nordrhein-Westfalen handelt. Geschichte Die B&W Naturpflege Fachversand GmbH wurde am 29.März 1985 von Wolfgang Gerhard Becker und Maria Wißler in Essen, Nordrein-Wesfalen gegründet. Ziel der Gründung ist ein zugängliches Angebot an Naturkosmetik Produkten, die Tierversuchsfrei und aus natürlichen Zutaten hergestellt werden zu schaffen. Der Begriff der Naturkosmetik unterlag zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keinen genauen Definitionen und musste zunächst klar eingegrenzt werden. Wolfgang Gerhard Becker definierte den ersten Maßstab für echte Naturkosmetik. Er entwickelte drei Grundsäulen, dessen Kriterien erfüllen werden mussten um unter die Bezeichnung „Naturkosmetik“ in das Sortiment des Unternehmens aufgenommen zu werden. 1. Kräuter- und Pflanzenrohstoffe, wo immer möglich aus kontrolliert-biologischem Anbau 2. keine Erdölchemie 3. keine synthetischen, unverträglichen Konservierungs-, Farb oder Duftstoffe. Diese Grundsäulen dieser Kriterien werden auch 2009 in der Herstellung von Naturkosmetik Produkten fortgeführt. Der erste Katalog entstand 1985 in einer Auflage von 2000 Exemplaren und beinhaltete 150 Produkte. Dieser erste Naturkosmetik Katalog deutschlandweit wurde mit Volldeklaration der Inhaltsstoffe in Form eines Deklarationleidfadens angefertigt. Zu dieser Zeit war die Volldeklaration auf Produktverpackungen noch nicht gesetzlich Vorgeschrieben. Auf Grund des Sortimentwachstums auf 1800 Artikeln reichte der Lagerplätze des ersten Unternehmenssitzes in Essen, Nordrhein-Westfalen nicht mehr aus und musste 1998 zum heutigen Sitz nach Velbert, Nordrhein-Westfalen verlegt werden. Nach Erschließung des Internets erschien 1999 der Onlineshop Naturpflege.de. 2007 verkaufte Maria Wißler ihre Unternehmensanteile an Wolfgang Gerhard Becker, der damit alleiniger Geschäftsführer der B&W Naturpflege Fachversand GmbH wurde. Maria Wißler gründete die Naturkosmetik Manufaktur Marie W. in Essen, Nordrein-Westfalen und stellte 2009 eine Serie an Mineral Make Up her, die europaweit die erste NaTrue zertifizierung erhielt. Das Unternehmen konzentriet sich 2009 bei der Auswahl des Sortiments an den Kriterien von BDIH, NaTrue, Ecocert, Demeter und IHTK. Eigenprodukte Im Jahr 2000 entstand die Kooperation des Unternehmens mit der "I und M Natürliche Hautpflege Inge Stamm GmbH" in Berlin. Ziel dieses Zusammenschlusses ist die Produktion von Naturkosmetikprodukten nach den gesetzlichen Bestimmungen der EU. Die Produkte wurden nach Entwicklung der B&W Naturpflege Fachversand GmbH durch die I und M Natürliche Hautpflege Inge Stamm GmbH angefertigt. 2001 entstand das deutsch - ugandische Projekt "deutsche Frauen helfen ugandischen Frauen" durch die Produktion der Shea royal pure Creme aus Nüssen des Sheabaumes, die sogenannten Nilotica Spezies, die nur in Ost-Afrika, der Savanne Nord Ugandas gedeihen. Dieses deutsch-ugandische Projekt wurde unter der Verpflichtung der Gedanken des fairen Handels (Faire trade) und wurde von der Export Promation of Organic Products from Afrika EPOPA unterstützt. Duch die neufimierung der I und M Natürliche Hautpflege Inge Stamm GmbH, Berlin in die heutige I+M Naturkosmetik GmbH wurde die Eigenproduktion 2007 unterbrochen und 2008 komplett eingestellt. Produktsortiment (Stand 2009) Das Produktsortiment des Unternehmens besteht aus dem Vollsortiment der Hersteller: #Alima pure - Mineral Make - up #Alva Naturkosmetik - Alva Coleur #Aquabio Naturkosmetik #Aubrey Organics #Biotum #CMD Naturkosmetik #Dr. Scheller - Das Naturkonzept #eco cosmetics #Farfalla essentials #Fitne Health and Care #Florascent Parfums #i+m Nautrkosmetik #Kost kamm #Lakshmi #Lavera Naturkosmetik #Marius Fabre Savonnerie #Martina Gebhardt Naturkosmetik #Monoi Tiaré #Neobio #Orange MAte #Primavera life #Raab Vitalfood Naturkost #Rainbow - aloecare #Safea #Saling Schafwoll-Produkte #Santaverde Naturkosmetik #Sante Naturkosmetik #Speick Naturkosmetik #Weleda #Wellments - inspired by nature #Yogi Tee Quellen und Belege Unternehmensportrait B&W Naturpflege Fachversand GmbH [1] EPOPA - Developtment through organic trade [2] Website * Offizielle Seite des Unternehmens Kategorie:Unternehmen (Velbert) Kategorie:Versandhändler Kategorie:Versandhändler Kategorie:Naturkosmetik }} Kategorie:Infobox Unternehmen fehlt